Series One, Lost in the Stars, Book One, Dark Love
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Cinderpaw and Jaypaw go through lots of times together. When they hear secrets and that Hollystream's new kit, Skykit is supposed to be the medicine cat, Jaypaw loses his rank and becomes a regular apprentice. Formerly called Jaypaw's Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Jaypaw's Destiny

Chapter One

Jaypaw woke up, not because of him though. Cinderpaw woke him up. "Good morning, Jaypaw." She meowed.

Cinderpaw smiled. Her two brothers, Eaglepaw and Frogpaw came by her. "Hello Cinderpaw." Eaglepaw mewed nicely. "Brindlepaw wants you." Frogpaw said.

Cinderpaw nodded. "Keep Jaypaw company, you two. He is injured, because ShadowClan had the raid last night, and they hurt Jaypaw when some cats raided in the Medicine Den." She said.

Frogpaw looked at the injured cats wounds. All he had was a few scratches from the raid, but nothing like that. Jaypaw didn't even have any battle skills.

The gray she-cat looked for Brindlepaw. The white she-cat went up to Cinderpaw. It was Brindlepaw!

"Hello Brindlepaw." Cinderpaw said, and smiled a bit, waving her tail towards herself.

Brindlepaw ran close to Cinderpaw.

"Listen... Rockpaw is coming here, to life with us, since he is my mate now. He is also bringing Silverpaw, Streampaw, and Nightpaw." The white cat said.

"You are mates with a cat in WindClan?" Cinderpaw asked, fiercely.

Brindlepaw nodded. "He will soon be a ThunderClan cat, like us." She said.

"Whatever." Cinderpaw hissed, and went back in the medicine den.

"Hey! I can ask Squirrelflight if we can go hunting." Eaglepaw said, smiling. His brown tail was straight.

The white she-cat entered, and Cinderpaw didn't even look at the traitor.

Frogpaw nodded. "Brambleclaw would probably say yes!" He said, happy.

Brindlepaw nodded to. "Hollystream will say yes. Maybe Lionpaw and Lightsky can come to." She said happily.

Hollystream was Lionpaw and Jaypaw's older sister.

Frogpaw faced Cinderpaw. "Why don't you ask Blazeheart to come?" He asked his sister, filled with hope.

Cinderpaw shook her head. "I think I will just watch over Jaypaw." Cinderpaw said. Brindlepaw laughed. "Someone wants a mate!" He joked, then laughed. Cinderpaw looked at her sister in anger. "Thats _not _funny." She said. Frogpaw nodded, but Eaglepaw gave a few snickers, then nodded.

_Why doesn't Cinderpaw like me anymore? Because of Rockpaw? Thats not bad at all. He is coming to ThunderClan! Thats as fine as liking a medicine cat. _Brindlepaw thought. "Well... I am going to ask Hollystream about it." She said, and walked out.

Eaglepaw waved his tail at Cinderpaw and followed Brindlepaw out.

Frogpaw smiled. "See you later. And.. I think you should come with us." Frogpaw said.

Cinderpaw gave a little grin to her brother.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Frogpaw asked, gray fur shimmering because of the light coming into the den. Cinderpaw nodded. "Maybe we can go hunting tommorow. Its just that Leafpool is going to be at RiverClan for the rest of the day." She said.

Frogpaw nodded. "Okay, bye." He said, and walked out.

Cinderpaw smiled at Jaypaw as he woke up. "Morning." She said, finally.

Jaypaw grinned. "Hiya!" He said.

Outside, Frogpaw found Lionpaw. "Hey, Lionpaw!" Frogpaw said. Lionpaw looked at his friend. 'Yeah?" He asked.

"Wanna go hunting with me, Eaglepaw, Brindlepaw, and C- I mean, our mentors?" Frogpaw asked. Lionpaw nodded. "Sure."

Lightsky, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Hollystream were so happy that the apprentices wanted to make their own hunting patrol. Lightsky asked Firestar and he agreed.

The eight set off to hunt.

Lionpaw noticed a bird. "Look!" He whispered to Frogpaw. Frogpaw smiled. "Get it." He told him.

The golden tabby apprentice unsheathed his claws and crept to the ground. He rolled, then jumped and broke the birds spine.

Lionpaw smiled. "Look Lightsky." He told his mentor. He handed Lightsky the prey.

"Brambleclaw, can you dig a hole for our prey to stay in? If we leave it somewhere, we don't want it to get lost or ShadowClan to steal it." Lightsky said. Brambleclaw nodded. "I'd be happy to." He said.

The brown tabby, that looked exactly like Tigerstar, unsheathed his claws. His amber eyes were glowing. He started to dig a small hole, then faced Lightsky. "Can I please have the prey?" He asked.

The younger she-cat nodded and handed the bird that the young apprentice, Lionpaw, caught. Brambleclaw took it and he put it in the hole, then he put some sticks on the hole so the prey wouldn't get dirty, they can remember, and other things, such as ShadowClan cats, would think its just a small branch pile.

Squirrelflight spotted dead prey on the ShadowClan border. "Look..." She said.

There was a small spot. Two piles. One had prey in it, and the other had prey in it. Why didn't they put them all together?

Eaglepaw looked at the prey and ran to them. he always knew to smell prey at borders, to make sure he knew that the prey had the scent of them, and not another clan.

He took a scent of the smaller pile.

ThunderClan.

Eaglepaw shook his head and pushed all of the prey. "ShadowClan steals our prey and raids our camp, we steal their prey." He said.

The apprentices took a little bit of each pile. Lightsky and Squirrelflight caught two squirrels together. Brambleclaw caught one bird. He took Lionpaw's bird and they went back.

Lionpaw ran over to Firestar with Brambleclaw. "ShadowClan stole some of our prey, so we took ours back, and we stole theirs." Brambleclaw reported.

"Who thought of this idea? It is very good. I suppose you did, Brambleclaw." Firestar said. Brambleclaw shook his head.

"It was Eaglepaw." Lionpaw answered. "Eaglepaw? Wow. Such a smart apprentice. He may become a warrior soon. Squirrelflight is teaching him pretty well. Any how, did all of the apprentices come?" Firestar asked.

Lionpaw and Brambleclaw shook his head. "Cinderpaw wanted to stay with Jaypaw. Make sure he was fine." Lionpaw answered.

"Well then. You two. Get Eaglepaw and go to the border with him. Onestar will arrive with four apprentices. Bring those apprentices back to camp. Okay?" The former kittypet asked.

Lionpaw and Brambleclaw nodded.

The two toms walked away. "Your a pretty good cat, Brambeclaw. I like you. Anyways, do you think, my mother being a medicine cat, is, bad?" He asked. Brambleclaw shook his head at his nephew. "No, Lionpaw. Its fine." He said.

The golden tabby smiled.

They arrived at the border with Eaglepaw, and noticed five cats walking. "Must be Onestar and the apprentices." Brambleclaw said.

The big leader smiled as the four apprentices and him approched.

"Here is Rockpaw." Onestar said, pointing to the brown tom. Rockpaw walked across the border.

Eaglepaw and Lionpaw smiled at the new apprentice.

The two gray, more of a silver cats walked by. "Streampaw and Silverpaw. Silverpaw is the blue eyed one and Streampaw is the green eyed one." Onestar said.

Finally, Nightpaw, the black tom, looked back at his former Clan. He sighed and looked upset as he crossed the border.

"Thats Nightpaw." Silverpaw said in her graceful voice.

Lionpaw smiled at Silverpaw. "Hey Silverpaw." He said.

The other silver she-cat glared at Lionpaw and made a small grin. Lionpaw just looked at her and glanced at her nicely.

Streampaw finally sighed at the golden tabby, so she blinked and walked into ThunderClan.

The black tom also followed his sister, while Rockpaw and Silverpaw stayed. "Where is Brindlepaw?" The brown tom asked. "Hmm. Somewhere in the camp, I suppose." Lionpaw said.

The brown cat nodded and ran away to find his mate.

The silver she-cat looked at Lionpaw happily. "Can you show me around?" She asked. Lionpaw nodded.

The two cats left.

As Eaglepaw, Lionpaw, Brambleclaw, and the four new apprentices walked back, they saw Firestar.

"All cats come to the highrock for a Clan Meeting! Since we have four new apprentices, we need them to have new mentors." Firestar said.

"Rockpaw, your new mentor will be Whiteblaze." Firestar annouced. "Whiteblaze, Earthnight has teached you well. Now its your turn to use Earthnight and your talents on Rockpaw." The leader said.

Whiteblaze walked over to Rockpaw. The apprentice smiled at his new ThunderClan mentor.

"Streampaw, your new mentor will be Dovefrost. Dovefrost, Peachthorn has taught you well. Use her and your talents on this apprentice StarClan gave to us." The fire colored cat said.

Dovefrost smiled at Streampaw, making sure that Streampaw knew that she was Dovefrost.

"Nightpaw, your new mentor will be me. Bluestar and Tigerstar have taught me well, and I will give their and my great talents into you." Firestar annouced. Nightpaw gave a little grin.

Silverpaw smiled at Firestar hopefully.

"Silverpaw, your new mentor will be Lightclaw. Lightclaw, Brackenfur has taught you fine, and I would like for you to bring your and his talents into Silverpaw." Firestar annouced.

Lionpaw laughed. "Hey, you have my mentor, Lightsky's sister." He said, laughing to Silverpaw a bit. Silverpaw cracked a little. "Thats funny." She said, then smiled big.


	2. Alligence

Alligence

Leader: Firestar (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Brambleclaw (Apprentice: Frogpaw)

Medicine Cat: Leafpool (Apprentice: Jaypaw)

Warriors:

Sandstorm

Ferncloud

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Squirrelflight (Apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Hollystream (Apprentice: Brindlepaw)

Lightsky (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Lightclaw (Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Blazeheart (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Whiteblaze (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Dovefrost (Apprentice: Streampaw)

Ivynight

Molerunner

Poppyclaw

Apprentices:

Jaypaw

Nightpaw

Frogpaw

Eaglepaw

Brindlepaw

Lionpaw

Silverpaw

Cinderpaw

Rockpaw

Streampaw

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

Earthnight

Whitestorm

Right


End file.
